


Not All Superheroes Wear Capes, But They Definitely Wear Nail Polish

by 14ofdiamonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuteness In General, Fluff, M/M, nail polish obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14ofdiamonds/pseuds/14ofdiamonds
Summary: Steve doesn't want to wear patriotic nail polish anymore so he delves into his boyfriend's collection of nail polish.Lesson of the Day: "It's easy to change when you give it your A-TEN-TION! All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be.  Sin-cere-ly me."(From the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack {Sincerely Me})





	Not All Superheroes Wear Capes, But They Definitely Wear Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckythePizzaDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/gifts).



> This is a teensy bit of a mess but I honestly don't care but if you find something that is DEFINITELY wrong, then comment how it should be.

Steve Rogers had an obsession with painting his nails. He didn't know why but he found it really satisfying to just sit at his desk and paint his fingers until every single nail was covered with lacquer. He usually went with classic red,white, and blue but now he was starting to get tired of it. He knew his boyfriend Bucky Barnes had some black and silver polish (being the emo he was) and thought that maybe he would look as good in it as Bucky did. 

Usually, Bucky had no problem with Steve using his stuff but he adamantly refused to let Steve use his nail polish. His excuse was, “It’s really expensive and I used my OWN money to buy it making it solely MY polish, meaning YOU can't touch it.” So, Steve formulated a plan to steal it and paint his nails while his boyfriend was at work the next day. 

Eventually, the next day came and Bucky left for work after chastely kissing Steve on the lips. Right after Bucky left, Steve bolted to his boyfriend’s closet. He looked in a box labeled “nail polish which Steve IS NOT ALLOWED TO USE”, grabbed the black, silver, and gold ones (as a last minute decision) and went back to his room. 

Steve wasn't sure which two of the three he should use at first so then he decided to just alternate between all three in which he ended up having to take a helluva lot of time to paint his nails. 

As he reached the pinkie nail on his right hand, he heard the door to the apartment unlock and he swore under his breath. Of all days, why did Bucky have to come home early TODAY? 

Afraid he was going to get caught, Steve stuffed the polishes into his desk and quickly wiped up any spilled polish with a paper towel soaked with polish remover. Unfortunately for him, while he was cleaning, Bucky walked into Steve’s room and saw his nails. He gave him a quizzical look which quickly turned into a “I can't wait to hear you explain this” look. 

“Is there a reason why you decided to steal my polish and think you could get away with it?” Bucky asked with a smirk. 

“Umm, I was tired of wearing red, white, and blue?” Steve replied, unsure whether Bucky was going to yell at him or not. 

“Steve, if you wanted those colors, you could've told me and I would've took you to the place where I got mine. Like I said, those polishes are expensive and I paid with my OWN money, making it MY polish, and therefore not YOURS to take.”

“Alright fine. Can we go shopping? Please?” Steve asked with his best puppy dog face. He knew Bucky could not say no when he gave him that look and it made him feel fuzzy knowing he had a little bit of power over him because of one of his facial expressions.

“Why not. But you're bringing your own money and you're paying for whatever you buy. Also, bring a lot of money. The place where we're going has a lot of variety but everything is top brand name and expensive as hell. So get your wallet and let's get goin’.”

Once they got to the shop, Bucky led him to the aisle with black and glittery polishes and said to Steve, “Knock yourself out.”

Steve was mesmerized by all the different nail lacquers he saw. He never saw so many different shades of polish in just one aisle. It was going to be hell trying to find the exact shades of black, silver, and gold he was looking for. 

After two minutes, he gave up and went to get his boyfriend who was looking at eye shadow. “Which ones do you recommend? I'm not sure which shades I should get.”

“Do you want ones like mine?”

“Well, yeah, they're pretty. Like you.”

Bucky was slightly startled by the random compliment but blushedly smiled anyway. 

“Come on, Stevie, I'll show you.”

It took relatively 30 seconds for Bucky to find the nail polishes that Steve wanted. After Steve OKed everything, they went to the cash register and payed for their stuff. The lady register gave the two men a look similar to a glare but neither of the guys reacted to it. It's not their fault if a person is against men buying nail polish. They can go suck it for all they cared. 

As soon as Steve got home, he finished painting his nail and went to a nice restaurant with Bucky because the best way to finish off your day is to be with your significant other. At least that's what Steve thought about his thoughtful and amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in so long! This is my first MCU related fanfic (and this stuff is actually more fun to write that Hamilton) and I'm planning on making a spideypool one soon (i'm not promising anything though).


End file.
